Redemption
by GhostAuthor
Summary: "I'm just laughing at our current situation. We, the two most powerful wielders of dark magic in both worlds, are smoking on a bench trying not to kill someone."


**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"You still have that disgusting habit, I see."

Regina's head shot up at the sound of his voice so fast that she almost dropped her cigarette. She glared at Mr. Gold as he moved to sit next to her on the bench. It was dark in Storybrooke. The sun had set hours ago, and they were probably the only two people who dared venture out of their houses.

"If I recall correctly, a lot of my bad habits are your fault." Gold chuckled before pulling out his own pack. Regina quickly noticed that it was half empty. "And here I thought you'd quit."

A small flame appeared on his thumb as Gold lit his cigarette. "I did, but the past few days have been stressful. It was either this or whiskey, and I'm not in the mood for a hangover. Plus, I might do something I regret if I'm drunk."

"I doubt anyone would mind too much if you killed Whale. I wouldn't at least, but I'm sure Belle would."

Gold glared at her for mentioning Belle, but he knew she was right. Out of nowhere, he started laughing. Regina was used to his random giggling and sighed.

"What is it now?" she snapped.

"I'm just laughing at our current situation. We, the two most powerful wielders of dark magic in both worlds, are smoking on a bench trying _not_ to kill someone."

Regina looked at him and to her surprise laughed as well. They were both trying to be good people for once, and it was harder than either had expected. Going out during the day was not an option due to the numerous angry citizens in Storybrooke out for blood. With magic back, they could easily burn the city to ground, but the people they cared about were keeping them in line.

"If someone had told me thirty years ago that we'd be having this conversation, I would have laughed before I ripped out their heart," she said before taking another drag.

"I doubt that even I could have foreseen this."

"What have you been seeing lately anyway? Please tell me there's end to this in the near future."

"I wish there was. The future changes every few minutes. There are no permanent outcomes as far as I can see for now."

"So we're stuck being slaves to these people for who knows how long!"

Gold shrugged. "Seems that way to me, dearie. This isn't going to be easy. Redemption never is. The question is, how far are you willing to go?" he asked using the same words he'd said almost a lifetime ago.

"As far as it takes," she replied with a small smirk.

"Remember what you just said, and you'll be fine." Gold giggled again and stood. "And look at it this way. Every day you _don't _harm someone is a good one. Just stay focused on why you're doing this in the first place. That's the only thing that's keeping me sane right now."

With that, he put out his cigarette and headed down the street towards home. When he got there, the lights were off, but there was a note on the stair railing saying that Belle had left him dinner. He smiled at her thoughtfulness but decided to forgo dinner for tonight and headed upstairs to bed. He opened the door of his bedroom and smiled at the sight before him.

His Belle was curled up on the bed sound asleep. She'd rolled over enough to leave him room to get into bed, and the light from the full moon came through the window, illuminating her with its light. His eyes remained on her as he changed clothes before sliding into bed. Her arm was immediately thrown over him as she snuggled into his side.

"Rum?"

"It's me, dearie. Go back to sleep."

"Alright. Love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close before closing his eyes and falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Across town, Regina had finally decided to go to sleep as well. Just she was climbing into bed, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

The former queen's heart started beating tenfold. "Henry. What is it?"

"I just called to say goodnight and to thank you for the work you did today."

"You're welcome, Henry. Goodnight."

With a soft click, he was gone. Regina sat silently for a moment before placing the phone back on its cradle and rolling over.

_**FIN**_


End file.
